


I have my eye on you

by Amandajuly81



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stalking, ed's dark half, sexual dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandajuly81/pseuds/Amandajuly81
Summary: Edward sees you on the train and can't keep his eyes off you





	I have my eye on you

Edward had been riding the train for almost a week, ever since his car broke down. But the ride had become his favorite part of the day for one reason - you. He got on one stop before you every afternoon on your way home. He watched as you boarded , found a seat across from him, and pulled a notebook and pen out of you bag. You wore large over the ear headphones to block out the noise from the train. He was fascinated by you, scribbling away the whole ride. He was desperate to know what you were writing about. You tapped your foot to the beat of the song you were listening to and chewing thoughtfully on the end of your pen, gazing off, thinking about where to go next in your story.

That was when the tall man across from you caught your eye. He looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught looking. Something clicked in your head. You had seen him all week on the train. Had he been watching you the whole time?

“Nice” scoffed his dark side, “she caught you”. Ed fidgeted nervously and looked at his feet. “Did you really think you had a chance?” “Shut up” whispered Ed. “Look at her” it demanded. Timidly he flicked his eyes up to you. Focused on the notebook again you were unaware. The end of your pen was in your mouth again. The darkness chuckled and an image of not the pen but Ed’s dick in your mouth flashed in his mind. He cover his mouth with his fist to suppress the moan that tried to escape. The train began to slow as it reached your stop. You gather your stuff and moved towards the door. “Follow her”. “No”. “Do it”. “I… I can’t”. The doors opened and you got off the train. “FOLLOW HER! DO IT NOW!!” Ed dashed out of the door just as it was closing and spotted you halfway down the platform. “Move it or you are going to lose her”. Ed nearly tripped over his feet in his haste.

The headphones were around your neck now and you could hear the footsteps behind you. Looking sideways into a shop window you spotted the tall man behind you. Your pace quickens as you get closer to your building and take the front steps two at a time, rushing inside. Ed stopped and looked up at all the windows, wondering which one was yours.

“Enough for today”, his dark side muttered. “At least we know where to start tomorrow”. “Tomorrow?” “We’ll come back in the morning and find out which one is hers.” Turning back the way he came, Ed headed off towards the station. Waiting on the platform for his train the image of you sucking him flashed once more and a wicked grin crossed his face.


End file.
